Word Life
by Im Cheeky Me
Summary: John Cena moves to raw (Chapter 2 finally up)
1. A New Show

John Cena is part of the wwe and i don't own him or any wwe superstars  
  
Chapter 1 A New Show  
  
Raw had just started and the first match was about to begin which was a mixed tag match between Matt hardy and Molly vs Lita and Maven  
  
Wot no one knew of corse is that John cena had just left smackdown to join raw and he planned to let everyone know  
  
With lita and Maven in the ring John cena decided to make his presents felt his music started and he walked out clearly to the shock of the crowd and JR AND Jerry Lawler infact Eric Bishoff was the only other person who knew apart from himself that he was now on raw.  
  
About halfway down to the ring John finally spoke to do his rap" yo yo yo cut my music, well this is a nice supprise John Cena on raw don't be so shocked paul hayman could'nt see wot i was for and now i see this asshole in the ring dude your useless and you can't win and lita are you serious he is your partner he's a nobody he barley talk let alone walk so dump this asshole cause im the one true great ill show matt for you in one twist of fate WORD LIFE".  
  
Now in the ring with a smirk on his face waiting for lita to answer but before he could Maven went for him quckly dodging he Punched Jon a few times then gave him the F-U then left the ring.  
  
As soon he left Matt and Molly came to the ring with molly chucking lita out the ring and matt picking up a prone Heidnrich and giving him the twist of fate for the win.  
  
Now in the backstage area he talked to some of the guys who he had'nt seen since the last joint PPV that is untill he was told Eric Bishoff called him to his office, walking down the courrider he knocked on the door and entered  
  
"You wanted to see me Eric" John said  
  
"Thats right John" Eric replied in a rather angry tone and before John could speak again Eric spoke  
  
"I bring you to raw and this is how you repay me by destoring my opening event so since you want to be out there so much im booking you in a match tonight with kane and it's next.  
  
Staring daggers at Eric, John left to get ready for his match.  
  
With his music playing John Cena made his way down to the ring for his match with Kane who was already in the ring getting in the ring kane was straight on to him throwing him in the corner and punching him in the face and ribs after a few minutes of being thrown around like a ragdoll kane threw John into the Refree and then chockslam John but with the ref down there was no count walking over to the ref Kane tried to get him back up meanwhile John had got his chain and smacked Kane on the head then did the F-U the ref now back up counted the 1 2 3.  
  
Celebreting his victory in the ring for a while he made his way backstage so he could to his lockerroom but before he could he was stopped by an angry looking lita.  
  
My First Chapter complete plz Review. And sorry for the awful rap i did,well i guess i can cross rap artist off my carear list .  
  
Anyway wot does lita want with John cena?is it about wot happand tonight or was it something else.  
  
Find out next chapter. 


	2. Getting Turned Down

Note: Wow almost 10 months, ive finally decided to continue this Plz review  
  
Chapter 2: Getting Turned Down  
  
"Hey Lita" John said with a smirk and giving a quick glance of her from top to bottom "So what can i do for you"  
  
"What the hell was that about" Lita replied angrily  
  
"Come on, Maven. I could of been a much better partner for you"  
  
Lita just stood there with a staring a death look at John  
  
"You know you look really sexy when you do that" John said with a huge grin on his face, which was soon wiped off by a slap by Lita who instantly walked off and unknown until now a camera had caught everything  
  
"What" John said rather angrily and shoved the camera man out of the way  
  
Next Week  
  
Lita was currently in her match against Trish for women's title, with John watching closely from a backstage monitor, he had already decided he would go out as soon as the match ended, John continued watching closely as Lita gained the upper hand eventually winning with her moonsault, John now made his present felt again  
  
"Yo yo yo yo yo" Jo hn played up to the crowd while doing his word life symbol above his head, with Lita's happy smile now an angry frown  
  
"Hey cut me a beat while i do my thing. Hey Lita, nice move last week, you had me fooled, but denie it all you want cause i know you want me, im giving you a second chance which is a rare thing i do, so lets blow this joint so i can do it to you. WORD LIFE"  
  
Lita's face had only gotten angrier at this, some of the crowd didn't seem to like it either and were letting their feelings known.  
John got into the ring waiting egally for Lita's reply.  
  
"Well" John said but was shortly interrupted by a huge explosion behind him and Kane's music started playing, with John attacking the second kane put one leg over the rope and were soon joined by a referee.  
  
John continued to beat down Kane as much as he could and had just exucuted the throwback and was about to do the five knuckle shuffle when he was grabbed by the leg. It was Lita who just flsahed him a smile and gave a little wave before walking off giving Kane enough time to recover and give John a choke slam for the win.  
Pretty short i know, but i have some new ideas on what i want to do with this so it will get better. 


End file.
